


A Midspring Night's Nightmare

by Neneko



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Beverly and Will are best friends, Beverly's Will's editor, Cannibalism, Forests, Gen, Hannigram friendly, Hiking, Hurt No Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Medium Will Graham, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Telepathic Bond, Trapped, Wendigo Hannibal, Writer Will Graham
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Will discese il pendio di corsa. Girò lo sguardo verso l’imbocco della caverna mentre s’avvicinava -gli occhiali storti sul naso- e allora lo vide, attraverso il singolo occhio scoperto. La creatura era contorta e scura, come un albero che avesse preso vita; sulla sommità della sua testa vi era un alto palco di corna, anch’esse simili a rami.
La sua aura era di un nero così fitto che, a confronto, il buio attorno a lui appariva meno intenso.La creatura era un Wendigo: un tempo umano, si era cibato di carne umana fino a perdere la propria anima e trasformarsi in un mostro. Erano le sue prede, adesso.





	A Midspring Night's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, non betata.  
> Commenti, kudos e critiche sono i benvenuti! <3

Il bosco era quieto, la frescura tipica delle notti di primavera gradevole sul viso accaldato dalla camminata. Lo scricchiolare ritmico degli aghi di pino sotto i piedi e gli occasionali richiami di un gufo erano gli unici rumori, oltre a quello del loro respiro.

Gli occhiali gli scivolarono lungo il naso per l’ennesima volta, convincendolo a rinunciarvi per l’immediato. Lasciò che penzolassero dalla catenella appesa al suo collo, sbattendogli contro il petto ad ogni passo. Brevi scoppi di colore -l’aura di piccole creature della foresta: uno scoiattolo, due lucciole impegnate a rincorrersi- riempirono l’aria tutt’attorno, trasformandosi sotto la luce pallida della luna in un caleidoscopio di sfumature.

Will camminava qualche metro dietro a Beverly, lasciando che quella distanza nascondesse i minuti cambiamenti del suo volto all’apparire dell’ennesimo animale. Era una precauzione che risaliva agli anni della sua infanzia, quando ancora non aveva imparato a schermare le proprie emozioni -e ancor di più, quelle degli esseri con cui entrava in contatto.

Will Graham era un medium.

Privati della protezione che gli offrivano le lenti, i suoi occhi erano in grado di scorgere il flusso di luce all’interno degli altri esseri viventi; ma la sua peculiarità consisteva in ben altro. _Pura empatia_ , la capacità di percepire le emozioni altrui come fossero state le proprie -e di fatto, quando ciò accadeva per Will era come trasformarsi in chiunque avesse davanti, percependo ogni cosa attraverso i _loro_ occhi. Non c’era da stupirsi che preferisse lavorare alle proprie illustrazioni nella sicurezza dello studio, riducendo le interazioni umane al minimo indispensabile; purtroppo per lui, la sua editor (nonché migliore ed unica amica) si assicurava di trascinarlo fuori di casa almeno una volta al mese. _Se solo avesse saputo..._

Beverly si arrestò bruscamente e lui le finì addosso. Nel breve lasso di tempo prima che inforcasse gli occhiali, Will vide cosa l’aveva portata a fermarsi: c’era una caverna ad una cinquantina di passi, al centro di una scoscesa parete rocciosa ed oltre un brullo spiazzo circolare. L’immagine svanì insieme all’ondata di entusiasmo - _estraneo, non ti appartiene_ \- lasciandogli addosso una sensazione di imminente pericolo.

“Non ci pensare nemmeno” esclamò categorico, prima che lei avesse modo di proporre alcunché. La donna era solita definire quella sua abitudine _la tua stramba lettura del pensiero_ , senza minimamente sospettare quanta verità vi fosse in quelle parole. Will piegò le labbra nella parodia di un sorriso, osservando la caverna con attenzione. La pelle gli si accapponò nello scrutare l’entrata; inspirò bruscamente e, nell’espirare, gli sembrò che il proprio respiro si _sdoppiasse_. All’improvviso il terreno tremò; Beverly mise un piede in fallo e Will la vide scivolare lungo la leggera pendenza, rotolando fino ad arrivare al centro dello spiazzo. Là si aprì una voragine che la risucchiò, portandosi dietro anche il suo grido sorpreso.

Will discese il pendio di corsa. Girò lo sguardo verso l’imbocco della caverna mentre s’avvicinava -gli occhiali storti sul naso- e allora lo vide, attraverso il singolo occhio scoperto. La creatura era contorta e scura, come un albero che avesse preso vita; sulla sommità della sua testa vi era un alto palco di corna, anch’esse simili a rami. La sua aura era di un nero così fitto che, a confronto, il buio attorno a lui appariva meno intenso.

La creatura era un Wendigo: un tempo umano, si era cibato di carne umana fino a perdere la propria anima e trasformarsi in un mostro. Erano le sue prede, adesso.

Will si avvicinò ancora, fino a raggiungere il bordo scosceso della trappola e scrutare all’interno. Una decina di piedi sotto di lui, Beverly giaceva scompostamente, priva di sensi ma viva. Il Wendigo inspirò a fondo, ma non si mosse. Gli occhi brillavano di un’intelligenza maliziosa, soppesando le sue mosse. Will sapeva per sentito dire che gli sarebbe bastata una falcata per raggiungerlo, se avesse voluto.

“È un raro dono, quello che possiedi.”

La voce del Wendigo era inaspettatamente umana, con un’inflessione che non riusciva a riconoscere. Avanzò verso di lui, passi misurati che non provocavano il minimo rumore; sgomento, Will si accorse di non riuscire a a leggerne le intenzioni. Non scorgeva nulla oltre ad un senso di _fame_ assoluta. Pareva non fosse in grado di provare null’altro. L’orrore di essere all’interno della sua mente non avrebbe potuto comparare quello di non conoscere la sua prossima mossa… e non perché Will non lo desiderasse, non per libera scelta -quando, mai prima d’allora, avrebbe desiderato di possedere il proprio dono, seppur spesso questo fosse una maledizione. L’impotenza di quel momento lo lasciava senza fiato.

La luna riuscì infine ad illuminare i contorni del Wendigo, ora che aveva oltrepassato i confini della propria tana; la sua luce fredda ne accarezzò gli zigomi affilati, il sorriso cortese, _mansueto_. Gli occhi rossi saettavano dalla sua figura a quella della collega svenuta, unico tratto in perpetuo movimento di quella creatura dai gesti misurati, come quelli di un gatto che giochi con un topo.

Prima che Will potesse anche solo pensare di fuggire, la creatura lo raggiunse. Una fitta lancinante alla nuca fu l’ultima cosa che percepì, prima di raggiungere Beverly nell’incoscienza.

*****

L’acqua stillava dal soffitto, goccia dopo goccia.

Quel suono si era impresso nella mente di Will e l’accompagnava tanto nella veglia quanto nei sogni agitati che lo coglievano di sorpresa. Gli arazzi appesi alle nude pareti di pietra non potevano nulla contro il freddo che gli era entrato nelle ossa, amplificato dalla debolezza e l’immobilità. Nell’angolo più interno ed asciutto della caverna, il fuoco scoppiettava ed un tortuoso filo di fumo si snodava verso l’alto, risucchiato dalla fenditura in cui la pioggia non riusciva a penetrare. Il suo tepore era un miraggio -irraggiungibile, eppure così vicino...

Pioveva ininterrottamente da giorni. Di tanto in tanto poteva scorgere un frammento del mondo esterno, così come appariva agli occhi del Wendigo. Allora i colori della notte gli apparivano vividi e brillanti, ed il suo sguardo poteva vagare per tutta la radura senza fatica, scorgendone i più minuti dettagli. Gli occhiali giacevano in frantumi sul pavimento, rappresentazione materiale della volontà ormai spezzata di Will.

L’unica comodità che gli fosse concessa era una brocca sempre colma di gelida acqua di sorgente. Era sbeccata in più punti, ma di fine porcellana. Come gli arazzi, appariva fuori posto in quella tana di animali. Se si addormentava dopo averla svuotata, poteva essere certo che si sarebbe risvegliato trovandola di nuovo piena; non subiva mai la sete. La fame era tutto un altro discorso. Will fluttuava in un limbo in cui la propria fame e quella del mostro si compenetravano per poi separarsi di colpo, talvolta lasciandolo incapace di capire a chi appartenesse, in un’osmosi che si faceva di giorno in giorno più completa ed asfissiante.

Il Wendigo sorrise. Le fiamme creavano giochi di luci sul suo volto spigoloso, cancellando ogni pretesa di umanità per svelare la sua natura corrotta. “Accettare la sconfitta è il primo passo per ottenere la vittoria, Will. Oltre i confini imposti dalla tua mente, la realtà è in attesa, vestita del suo abito più bello e rivelatore.”

“E tu saresti in grado di aprirmi la mente?” Come una preda avrebbe mostrato i denti nel tentativo di scoraggiare il proprio assalitore dall’affibbiare il morso fatale, così Will ringhiò con tutto lo scherno e la rabbia che ancora aveva in corpo.

_A chi appartenevano quei pensieri?_

“Quel potere appartiene a te solo. A me è concesso di indicarti la strada, nulla di più, Will.” Il suo nome suonava alieno alle proprie orecchie, pronunciato con quell’inflessione straniera. Il Wendigo l’aveva ripetuto innumerevoli volte, dopo averlo strappato a forza dalle labbra di Beverly. Era stata la sua ultima parola -un grido d’aiuto che non aveva ottenuto altra risposta se non i pietosi lamenti di Will, sfuggiti a fatica dal tessuto che la creatura gli aveva spinto tra le labbra, lasciandolo soffocato e sbavante come un animale terrorizzato. Will si sentiva tale, o forse era così che lo immaginava il Wendigo. Qual era ormai la differenza…?

Il corpo freddo e rigido giaceva immobile, appena al di fuori del suo campo visivo.

*****

L’acustica nella caverna sembrava studiata per esaltare le note vivaci de La Primavera, nonostante _Hannibal_ avrebbe preferito si trattasse di un’esecuzione dal vivo. Un guizzo di ciò ch’era stato Will rimarcò come un’orchestra sarebbe sembrata ancor più fuori posto della radio a batteria, da cui proveniva un leggero fruscio -fonte dello scontento del Wendigo, e di conseguenza anche di Will.

Quanto tempo era passato? Il corpo umano era in grado di sopravvivere per settimane senza nutrirsi, purché avesse dell’acqua a disposizione, questo era fatto risaputo. Ciò di cui non si parlava mai era il tormento che il corpo in questione avrebbe provato, ma non c’era da stupirsi. In questi tempi di abbondanza, a chi sarebbe mai capitato di subire la fame? “Esci dalla mia testa” sibilò, portandosi le mani alle tempie, quasi quel gesto sarebbe potesse eradicare _fisicamente_ qualcosa che ormai risiedeva nella sua anima. Il Wendigo aprì le palpebre pesanti, perso nell’estasi della musica. “C’è altrettanto di te all’interno della mia, Will. Il punto di ritorno risiede ormai nel passato. Non dartene colpa” una mano si alzò con uno scatto imperioso, i lunghi artigli ancora grondanti di sangue, prevenendo la sua prevedibile replica “era così che doveva andare.”

“È così che l’hai fatta finire.”

La creatura sembrò soppesarlo, immobile. L’estasi aveva lasciato posto ad una maschera impassibile. Will era di nuovo sé stesso, senza preavviso. Si ripiegò su sé stesso, le ginocchia alzate a proteggere le parti più vulnerabili di sé - _l’avrebbe mai lasciato in pace? Nemmeno adesso che aveva reciso il loro legame, era davvero sé stesso._ Infine Hannibal sorrise, mettendo in mostra la chiostra di denti affilatissimi. Will aveva visto cos’erano in grado di fare, con gli occhi della mente così come con i propri. “Questo non è che l’inizio.”

*****

_Boom, boom, boom. Il suono del suo cuore sopra ogni cosa_. Un rivolo di sangue gli scorreva lungo il naso. Il bordo delle lenti era affilato e lo graffiava. Non era riuscito a ricavare di meglio. Il fil di ferro minacciava di staccarsi da un momento all’altro.

Un ricordo -rosso ed acqua dappertutto. Un bicchiere… frammenti di bicchieri. Una scheggia affondata nel petto di Hannibal -no, del Wendigo. _Hannibal_ era già morto. Ora era morto anche il Wendigo, ma gli erano servite settimane, mesi. _Fiducia_. Correva. In fretta, sempre più in fretta.

Raccolse manciate di licheni, le masticò con ferocia. Il sapore non se ne andava. Il suo pianto echeggiò per la foresta, un lamento funebre per una persona che il mondo aveva già cominciato a dimenticare. _Scusami, Beverly. Dovevo scappare. Scusami, scusami._ Due schegge di vetro rotonde caddero a terra con un tintinnio di ferro sulla pietra. Una lacrima vi rimbalzò sopra.

Il cervo apparve nel varco tra due alberi; il vento ne scompigliava il manto di lucenti piume nere ed il suo fiato caldo creava nuvole di condensa nella frescura della notte. Will sentì una grande pace calare su di lui. La paura, il senso di colpa scomparvero senza lasciare traccia alcuna. Non erano mai esistite. Si accasciò a terra ed aprì le braccia, attendendo la sua venuta come una vergine sacrificale; non v’era rimasto nulla di candido in lui, ma pure quell’apparizione aveva il sapore di un rito. Tra le fauci del Cervo vi era un brandello di carne. Will ne riconobbe l’odore e la bocca gli si riempì di saliva; le sue mani tremanti raccolsero l’offerta che gli era stata posata in grembo e la portarono alla bocca, strappandone filamenti con morsi brutali.

Era tradizione che fosse il fedele ad offrire un dono alla propria divinità; eppure, se ad un mortale fosse stato concesso di sbirciare tra le fronde, l’immagine che gli sarebbe parata davanti non gli avrebbe consentito di distinguere la Bestia e l’Umano -poiché il patto era stato suggellato, avrebbe scorto due creature indistinguibili, la pelle nera come la notte stessa, avvinte nella fusione perfetta di un abbraccio.


End file.
